History of Hetalia Indonesia (INDONE5IA)
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Kami adalah kelima Personifikasi. Personifikasi dari negeri yang merdeka, berdaulat, dan maju atas perjuangan rakyat kami... Kami adalah, INDONE5IA... #NasionalismeIndonesia


**A/N :** Kalian tahu ff bergenre Poetry saya yang berjudul **"Masa Lalu, Perjuangan, dan Harapan"**? Nah, ini adalah versi story dari puisi gagal itu. Kalau di MLPdH mungkin hanya 50+ bait puisi, maka disini kemungkinan ada 130+ bait puisi...

Nah loh... Terbayang seberapa panjangnya kan? Nah, karena saat ini saya kebanjiran ide Hetalia Indonesia, saya putuskan untuk mempublish ff Hetalia Indonesia besar-besaran untuk akhir tahun 2016 ini... Nggak apa-apa kan? :v

Untuk yang belum tahu, saya sarankan untuk baca **Masa Lalu, Perjuangan, dan Harapan** dahulu. Agar mudah menebak jalan ceritanya... :)

Ff yang satu ini menjelaskan tentang awal bertemunya **INDONE5IA** sampai mereka menyadari kalau mereka adalah bersaudara dan satu keluarga. Nanti akhirnya mungkin terlibat perang dunia ketiga. Semacam sambung-sambung cerita dengan **World War III : In Hetalia - Axis Powers** dan **Diplomasi Indonesia-Israel**...

Yosh, mari kita mulai, sekarang! :)

* * *

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

 **INDONE5IA**

 **(Five Indonesia's Personifications)**

 **Hetalia - Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

 **Rated : T semi M (karena banyak adegan darah di jalan cerita)**

 **Genre : Angst/Family**

 **Language : INDONESIAN**

 **Author :**

 **NESIAKAHARANI INDONESIA INTANINFANTERI TRISYACHIETHRA**

 **DIRGAHAYU NUSANTARA MERDEKA**

 **~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **[Jaya, kaya, raya, dan sejahtera...**_

 _ **Itulah keadaan Nusantara saat ini...**_

 _ **Ketika kerajaan-kerajaan yang masih berdiri...**_

 _ **Memandang megah sang cakrawala...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dan dari sinilah kami memulai cerita...**_

 _ **Cerita dari sejarah kami berlima...**_

 _ **Meskipun hanya sederhana...**_

 _ **Namun dari situlah INDONE5IA ada...]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **[Memandang cakrawala karya Sang Pencipta yang membentang luas di atas raga...]**_

* * *

Raden Chatra Dinarayu **(Indonesia)** menatap langit nan cerah yang ada di atasnya, dengan seulas senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya. Langit yang terbentang luas nan biru di matanya. Keterpukauannya terhadap salah satu mahakarya Sang Maha itu tak dapat ia bendung.

Sepatah kalimat terucap olehnya...

"Aku harap ini dapat bertahan selamanya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Saat raga Nusa saling bekerja sama...**_

 _ **Bahu-membahu menolong orang lain yang memerlukan bantuan...**_

 _ **Tanpa ada rasa pamrih di benak...]**_

* * *

Rayi Karta Parana **(Nusantara)** mengangkat batang pohon nan besar bersama-sama dengan para warga yang lainnya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia menolong para warganya.

Ia tak jijik dengan semua rakyat kerajaannya. Karena ia, mencintai mereka semua, seperti layaknya keluarganya sendiri.

Rakyatnya, adalah hidupnya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Ketika bunga melati putih dan kelopak bunga mawar merah terbang, tertiup angin di senja hari nan indah...**_

 _ **Membawa harumnya yang mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus lembut...**_

 _ **Terbang melewati Katana yang terayun bebas...**_

 _ **Seakan membelah udara yang dilewatinya...]**_

* * *

 _Shat! Shat!_

Katana mengayun luwes di udara. Seakan tanpa ada beban yang menghalangi gerakan tangan dan katana itu u tuk melakukannya.

Tangan Ratih Mahamanthri Trisyachiethra **(Nesiakaharani)** lah yang mengendalikan katana itu. Segaris seringaian muncul di wajahnya, menambah kesan _ellegant_ yang kentara.

Surai hitam selutut yang tergerai, berkilau diterpa cahaya matahari di senja hari.

Beberapa kelopak mawar-melati berjatuhan ke atas kepalanya yang bermahkotakan bunga merah dan putih, Sang Dwajapataka...

Warna sakral baginya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Suatu ketika, kearifan dan kebijaksanaan yang akan memimpin suatu negara...]**_

* * *

"Lakukan penyerangan saat mereka telah memasuki wilayah kerajaan. Kemungkinan hal itu akan memberikan efek jera pada mereka. Saling tolong-menolonglah kalian semua. Ingat, menyerang tapi tidak nekat, dan merangkul tapi waspada..."

"Siap, Tuan!"

"Sekarang, istirahatlah kalian... Aku akan pergi sebentar..."

Menjadi seorang pemimpin itu tidak mudah, kawan... Termasuk juga bagi Kertarana Taruma Bantara **(Dirgantara)** yang baru berusia 15 tahun.

Tentu umur yang terlewat muda bagi seorang pemimpin kerajaan agung dan bertakhta di atas bumi pertiwi.

Namun, dengan kearifan dan kebijaksanaannya, ia dapat memimpin kerajaannya dengan baik. Meskipun usianya belum genap usia dewasa...

Kertarana mengepalkan tangannya, lalu menempelkannya di tempat jantungnya berada. Senyuman terukir.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan memimpin negeri ini tanpa ada rasa pilih kasih.. Sama rasa, sama rata, saling membantu, tanpa rasa pamrih... Itulah sumpah dan janjiku kepada tanah Pertiwi, dengan langit senja sebagai saksinya..." ujarnya dengan suara lantang.

Keteguhan hati tampak dari wajahnya.

Tanpa rasa pilih kasih...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **[Tombak terayun, membelah udara secepat lisan...**_

 _ **Tanpa rasa ragu, maju ke depan menangkis serangan...]**_

* * *

Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!

Tak! Sreeeet! GUBRAK!

Sehelai rambut yang terpotong ditiup angin, dan jatuh ke tanah. Di dekat kaki seorang gadis belia dengan posisi menangkis serangan. Wajah waspadalah yang tampak daripadanya.

Musuh-musuhnya sudah kalah, secepatnya lari dari hadapannya.

Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Kembali ke posisi awalnya.

Gadis itu adalah Kantarasi Harusafari Rastavasi **(Dirgahayu).** Gadis dengan kemampuan memainkan senjata tajam yang tak dapat dipandang sebelah mata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka memang tidak tahu sekarang...

Tapi apakah ikatan darah kekeluargaan mereka sebagai personifikasi negara dapat mempertemukan mereka berlima suatu saat nanti?

* * *

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N : Duh, pasti ada yang protes nih... REVIEW YAK! *siapin keranjang***


End file.
